


You Would Have Done the Same For Me

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anduin "I do what I want" Wrynn, Anduin goes to get his man, Baine is prisioner, Disguise, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Genn must never know, Infiltrate Orgrimmar, M/M, Requited Love, Rescue Missions, Shaw needs a pay rise, Thrall and Saurfang are there for the ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Anduin learns that his friend has been arrested for "betraying' the Banshee Queen! Only, he's not going to let her execute him! Accompanying his Spymaster and Aunt on their mission to rescue Baine! Regardless of the dangers they may face!
Relationships: Baine Bloodhoof/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	1. Bad News and a Brave Decision

**Author's Note:**

> So I told myself I wasn't going to start a new fic, and well look at where that got me. I honestly love this pairing and have been trying to come up with an idea for them for ages!!!!!!! So here it is! Anduin's rescue mission!

Anduin just stares. It's as if the very ground beneath him has fallen away- he is  _ immensely _ glad he's sitting down right now. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, sure he's looking foolish- but at this moment in time, it's the last thing he's concerned with.

For a brief minute, he searches his spymaster's face. Looking for any sign, any proof that this is all a huge joke. There's no glimmer of mischief in Shaw's eyes, no spark of amusement- _ not even _ a quirk of the lips.  _ No _ . His spymaster is deadly serious. Beside him, he can hear Jaina gasp- clearly just as shocked as him.

Without thinking- as if guided by some instinct. Anduin reaches up to his neck. No one-  _ except Valeera _ , knows that he wears a necklace. Well a piece of Baine Bloodhoof's horn attached to a cord. A parting gift from when Sylvanas had forced the kind tauren to sever ties with him.

The same Banshee Queen, now calling for his friend's execution. For a moment anger rears up. Burning white-hot in his gut.  _ How dare she _ ! How dare Sylvanas Windrunner accuse Baine of treachery! How dare she accuse Baine of betraying the horde! His hand clenched into a fist, which he shakily lowers to his arm rest. Not wanting the others to see how affected he truly is by this news.

Shaw had all but run into the war council only minutes ago. The grim look on his face-  _ and the fact he ran _ , already telling Anduin the news wasn't going to be good. He never in a thousand years would have guessed it would be this bad. His friend was being held on charges of treachery for doing the honourable thing.

Baine had returned Jaina's brother to her. He had done so knowing the risks. To Anduin that spoke volumes about the tauren chief’s character. Made him all the more certain his friendship had been the correct course of action. His heart gives a small pang. Pressure builds behind his eyes, but he blinks it away. Crying will not save his dearest friend.

Truth be told, the day he had received his final letter from the tauren, and his gift, something had changed within him. A deep, aching sadness had taken root within him. He couldn't quite put his finger on the name of the emotion, but no longer being able to write to Baine hurt.  _ It really hurt _ . Even though he knew he wasn't being rejected- a small selfish part of him wished Baine had defied Sylvanas, that the tauren had kept writing to him.

Valeera seemed to understand better than him, and had assured him she would keep tabs. That even if they could not write to each other she would be sure that both were kept up to date about the others circumstances. He was a little surprised that it was Shaw and  _ not _ Valeera who was telling him this. 

Anduin closes his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself. Subconsciously petting the head of one of the lions that made up his throne. The act is familiar and calming, something he often did as a child. He opens his eyes. Anduin knows what he  _ must _ do, he knows it  _ probably _ won’t be well-received, but he isn’t going to stand by. Isn’t going to lose someone else. He’s already lost so much, he can’t bear another death on his conscience.

Shaw seems to sag, no doubt already reading Anduin’s body language. Anduin knows what he’s asking is a lot. He’ll make it up to Shaw.

“We’re going to infiltrate Orgrimmar, and free Baine.” Anduin declares. Shaw rubs his temples and lets out a defeated sigh, but makes no motion of protest. Jaina is oddly silent. Lips pursed as she contemplates something.

“I will go.” Jaina says, looking determined. Anduin can’t deny the happiness that washes over him, he knew she would volunteer- after all Baine had freed Derek, had been her friend, before the fall of Theramore. Shaw seems only slightly surprised by her sudden declaration. 

“Are you sure? It’s very risky.” Shaw asks, genuinely curious. Though the surprise from before is all but gone from his face. Anduin wishes he knew how the spymaster managed it. 

“Baine risked everything to return Derek to me, I can’t sit by and let him be punished.” Jaina answers with certainty. She will not be swayed. Anduin beams at her, this is great with his master spy and archmage at his side, getting Baine  _ should _ be a piece of cake. Now for the hard part.

“Good. Now that we have our party, we should begin preparing immediately to carry out our plan. We can’t afford to waste time, who knows how long Baine has.” Anduin rises from his throne. Eyes blazing with determination. Shaw sighs to his side and Jaina’s lips purse at his declaration.

“If by _ we _ you mean Shaw and myself then yes,  _ we _ should make haste.” Jaina answers him, one eyebrow arched clearly daring him to argue. Shaw is looking at the ground, shoulders sagging even further.

“ _I_ will also be accompanying you. Baine may be injured, or you and Shaw may be injured. You’ll need a healer and not to brag but I’m a pretty good one.” Anduin puffs his chest out a little. He may not be a master warrior- like his father. But a healer, _that he_ _can do_. 

“Anduin-” Jaina begins, gripping her staff a little tighter. “I understand Baine is your friend, but you can  _ not _ risk going into Orgrimmar! This is most certainly intended as a trap. What do you think she’ll do to you if she catches you!?” Jaina tries to reason with him. She’s probably the closest thing to a mother he has ever known, and he hates making her worry- _ but _ this is not something he can sit by the sidelines and watch. 

“Shaw!  _ Surely you have objections _ .” Jaina turns to the dejected looking Spymaster, looking for another voice of reason to back her up. “Anduin, you’re far  _ too _ important to risk. Without you the Alliance falls apart.” Jaina sounds so worried and fearful it tugs on his heart, and for a brief moment he almost concedes. He hates making her look at him like that.

_ Without him the Alliance falls apart? _ Anduin wants to scoff, what had he done for the Alliance? He had failed Teldrassil and probably ruined his chances of reconciling with Tyrande and the Night Elves.  _ He had failed them. _ Now was he going to sit by and let Baine down too? He shakes his head, he can hear Shaw sigh again- rather loudly.

“He’s made up his mind. There’s no changing it now.” Shaw sounds like he’s aged considerably. He scrapes a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The quicker we leave, the quicker we can get back. Hopefully  _ without _ King Greymane finding out.”

Jaina gapes at the spymaster before letting out a sigh of her own. Anduin only feels slightly guilty of the way she slumps in defeat. Before Shaw’s words hit. _ Genn! Oh, no!  _ He hadn’t thought about that. Genn would not approve at all- the man sometimes acted like his father, which sometimes Anduin appreciated,  _ but not when it would hinder his rescue plans. _

“Yes… Well I believe Genn is occupied in Nazjatar.  _ For the moment anyway. _ ” Anduin muses- mostly to himself. A small part of him felt like a teenager again, sneaking out to explore. Something about being defiant against what was expected stirred his blood- or maybe it was the thought of seeing Baine again after so long. Not wanting to become lost in thought Anduin claps his hands excitedly. Both Shaw and Jaina jump, both looking equally miserable.

"At least go in disguise." Jaina mutters, massaging her temples. Shaw seems even more despondent by this news. Wilting visibly like a flower without rain. 

_ "That doesn't mean you wear a hood." _ Shaw snaps, crossing his arms. His green eyes burned into Anduin. Ah, yes… he's probably referring to the time he caught Anduin trying to sneak out to hang around a tavern… Well Anduin had learned from that mistake _ -believe it or not. _ Now he had a foolproof disguise, one that was going to impress them both.

"Fear not, Master Shaw." Anduin beams, eyes burning with determination. "I will make sure no one knows it's me. We'll be in and out of there before you can say Banshee Queen!"

Shaw seems anything but pleased. He's now mimicking Jaina, massaging his temples and looking as if he would much rather nap. Anduin can sympathize, but alas war waits for no one.

"I will need a little time to prepare." Shaw says tiredly. Anduin's about to protest, after all, they don't know how much time Baine has! The spy holds a hand out, to quiet him. "Just a few hours, just to accommodate you accompanying us, and to put measures in place should anything happen to one or all of us."

Anduin just stares.  _ Oh! _ That's a good idea, he should probably write Genn a note, just in case. He had already named the worgen as his heir, so that was something he supposed. Jaina sighs, glaring at Shaw weakly, no doubt they had both hoped to scare Anduin away. He couldn't imagine a world where Baine wasn't in it. His heart pangs at the thought, and he sinks into his seat once more. 

"It will be  _ fine _ I suppose…" Jaina says, no doubt sensing his anxiety. Her attempt at reassuring him brings a small smile to his lips. She doesn't sound so convinced, but at least neither of them are running off to tattle to Genn. He’s grateful for that, he could do without the lecture about why the Horde and everyone in it were evil, thank you.

As he watches Jaina and Shaw leave. Anduin contemplates his decision once more. As king, he was risking everything. But Baine was a friend, someone who hadn’t let prejudices stand in the way. Who had never tried to manipulate Anduin- _ despite _ what others would try and have him believe. He wants to see him again, wants to hear his friend’s deep laugh. Anduin feels such a deep sense of longing that it takes him by surprise. Just  _ when _ had his feelings become so strong? He supposed it didn’t really matter. Nothing could come from those feelings, he knew. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t stand by Baine as a friend. 

_ No _ , what mattered most was saving a friend and ending this war. Anduin rises, he has a disguise to get in order. Especially after promising Shaw and Jaina it would be flawless. Now,  _ where _ did he put that boot polish?

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. All Your Plans Have Been For Naught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Baine awaits his fate, Sylvanas take the opportunity to twist the knife in deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time I have written from Baine's perspective, so bear with me.
> 
> I hope this is worth the wait!
> 
> Also, a big massive thank you to Nik and Fae who were both so helpful with reading this over for me and helping stay on course! They are the biggest stars!

Baine sighed, chains rattling quietly at the subtle movement. The room was deathly silent, save for the fires crackling in the braziers littered around the chamber, and perhaps his own thundering heart. It had surprised him, when he hadn’t been marched straight to the dungeons, and locked in a cell. It had also made him very suspicious.  _ Just what was Sylvanas planning? _

He hadn’t resisted, by all accounts he  _ had _ technically committed treason. It wasn’t the guards fault either- they were simply following the orders of their Warchief. As  _ he _ had done so many times, if he couldn’t speak up,  _ then how could he expect the same of others? _ He lets his head hang, his arms aching from the position they’ve been chained in. Sylvanas was wasting no opportunity to torment him it would seem. She hadn’t so much as graced him with her presence to gloat, or even lecture him. He knew he would die, at her hand or by her orders. It didn’t bother him so much- the thought of dying that was,  _ how _ was another matter entirely and one he would rather not dwell on. The fact he might not remain dead had also occupied his thoughts, and that bothered him more than the how and when. She was spiteful and vengeful enough to raise him afterwards. 

Baine tries to shift- a futile attempt to make himself more “comfortable”, the thought alone makes him want to laugh. So many regrets flash through his mind. _ He should _ have spoken up after Teldrassil.  _ He should _ never have left Saurfang at Lordaeron. _ He should _ have interfered more and stopped her raising Derek Proudmoore in the first place. A part of him wishes he could seek out Anduin, to ask him for his counsel, but after everything that’s happened, the young king- his friend probably despises him now. 

Closing his eyes he tries to recall Anduin’s face. He had last seen him at Lordaeron, standing on an airship opposite his. Anduin’s face- it had been horrified, tired and pale, looking on as the blight choked what little life was left in the city. It had sickened him to his stomach, he could only imagine what his friend had felt. Anduin hadn’t even looked at him, eyes locked on the carnage and on _ her _ \- Sylvanas Windrunner. He had wanted at that moment, to reach out and cover the young man’s eyes. It didn’t seem right that someone like Anduin be here, in the heart of a bloodbath. Anduin was good and kind. He didn’t deserve this,  _ no one did _ , but the Horde had made its choices and had followed Sylvanas even though they  _ knew _ what she was doing was wrong. He could see it then, on the face of Lor’themar and even a glimmer of unease in Blightcaller.   
  


Only Saurfang had voiced any protest. Had vocalized what they were all feeling.  _ How had he been treated? _ Baine huffs out a bitter laugh. She had abandoned him- no, _ they had all  _ abandoned him. To be killed by the Alliance, or blight they had no way of knowing. It was only through luck, or rather the fairness of Anduin Wrynn that Saurfang had been spared death. The orc veteran had been a prisoner of Stormwind, but clever Anduin was not blinded by hatred.  _ No _ , his friend had seen the perfect opportunity. To free Saurfang and have him rally those that were dissatisfied by their Warchief. Baine had been one of those supporters, though he had to be subtle about it-  _ not subtle enough it would seem. _

Absently his eyes flicker to his horns, or more specifically, the horn that’s missing a piece. He had been careful, only removing a small portion, something that no one would notice or question him on. He wondered what Anduin had done with it. Had the king kept it or had it been discarded when war was declared once again between the factions? He didn’t know, and would probably never know now. He sighs again, he hated the waiting and the uncertainty. He just wanted to get it over with at this point. It was what he deserved, to be punished for his silence and inaction.

Suddenly, the large doors on the other side of the chamber open. The creaking and groaning of the wood, sending a shiver down his spine. The door closes and then there's silence. Baine does his best to stay still, to maintain some form of dignity. The quiet is chased away by the sound of footsteps. Self-assured, light and filled with purpose. He doesn't even need to look up, he already knows who it is. Sylvanas Windrunner smirks as their eyes meet.

She looks pleased, it's no wonder really. He had practically handed himself to her on a silver platter. Instead of being free to run interference among the ranks, he had failed Saurfang and Anduin, and was now nothing more than a tool for her to use. His death would scare a lot of those still on the fence. How many potential allies would they lose over his guilty conscience?

"Well, it seems you've had enough time to reflect on your actions." Sylvanas titters out. She circles him like a vulture circling a fresh corpse. "I won’t say I am surprised. I always took you for a sentimental fool. I warned you, did I not? About the dangers of betraying _ me _ \- of betraying the Horde."

Baine growls, the sound rumbling in his chest. It was clear the Horde were an afterthought to her, but there was no one here to hear. Instead, he glared at her, waiting for her to make her point. It was as if this were all one big game, and only she knew the rules. Her smirk grating on his nerves. 

“Your shadow isn’t with you, I see.” Baine snaps dryly. The lack of Blightcaller, was actually surprising- this meant that what was said was just going to be between them. He finds himself oddly curious as to what she is really here for now. This doesn’t seem to be a simple gloating session. Her eyes seem to brighten at his tone. The effect is rather ominous is the dimly lit chamber.

“Nathanos is carrying out my orders, like a good little pawn.  _ Pity _ , you should have followed his example. But alas, you’re just a soft-hearted fool, who can’t see the bigger picture.”

“ _ The bigger picture! _ I have honour-”

_ “Honour?”  _ Cold, harsh laughter follows the word. Her eyes gleam with malice, and she finally ceases her circling to stand before him. There’s a cruel smirk playing on her lips, as if there’s a joke, and only she knows the punchline. Baine grits his teeth. 

“Honour, you say?” She grips his face with surprising strength forcing him to meet her eyes. “Let me ask you, Baine Bloodhoof, where was your honour back in Lordaeron? Didn’t _ you _ abandon Saurfang to die, just as much as I?”

Baine wants to recoil. Her words hit like a physical blow. He had tormented himself in his head with that fact over and over, but to hear it out loud and from her. Sylvanas senses she’s hit her mark,  _ she always does, _ Baine laments. She releases her hold on his head, and he lets it drop. Preferring the view of the stone slabs beneath him-  _ anything _ but her piercing gaze. Sylvanas resumes pacing.

_ “And what did you achieve?” _ She continues on, not caring if he answers or not. “Teldrassil is still nothing more than a smouldering husk. Saurfang is still a traitor on the run.  _ You _ could have stopped me resurrecting Derek Proudmoore, _ but you didn’t _ . I wonder if Jaina would be as grateful if she knew that?” Sylvanas pauses, and Baine peers at her from the corner of his eye. She appears to be listing things off, using her fingers as counters. “Oh yes, and your  _ friend _ , the boy king. His precious Alliance now fractures around him. I hold all the cards it would seem.” 

Baine’s heart lurches at the mention of Anduin. She smiles at him, like she can see into his very soul. He quickly averts his gaze, not wanting to give away more than he undoubtedly has. 

“ _ Ah _ , the little lion. I suppose he can be considered beautiful- f _ or a human anyway. _ I guess I can’t blame you for being drawn to that, him and his  _ sickeningly _ sweet ways. “ Sylvanas lets out another laugh, this one chilling him down to the core. “What do you think I should send him?” Sylvanas grins at his confused expression.

Baine frowns, unable to garner the meaning of her words. What would she be sending Anduin?  _ And why would she want his opinion? _

“You can’t be this much of a fool, surely!” Sylvanas cackles, her mood seeming to improve. “What  _ part _ of you shall I send your precious boy king? Your head? Your eyes?” She stops her pacing, eyes glowing with amusement. “ _ Oh! I know! _ How about your heart?  _ Very romantic _ , don’t you think?”

Baine feels his eyes widen. Surely even she wasn’t that cruel! Then again seeing the utter glee on her face, Baine realizes she isn’t simply joking. She  _ would _ use him to hurt Anduin. Well that is if Anduin still even considered him a friend. Not only that, but she’s aware of something he’s never spoken aloud to anyone. Is he that obvious in his feelings for Anduin Wrynn? Sylvanas stands before him, tapping her foot impatiently.

“I haven’t received an answer yet? Shall I take your silence as permission to do as I please?”

Baine snorts at her.  _ As if she wasn’t going to do as she pleased _ , with or without his input. He would be dead, it’s not like he was going to miss any of his body parts. He paws the ground in agitation, wishing he could simply reach out and strangle her. At least he could die knowing she’d be joining him in the maw. 

“Are you afraid?” She asks, her voice barely more than a whisper. It catches him off guard, she could  _ almost _ pass for being sincere, if not for that dark glint in her eyes. Baine growls, doing his best to try and regain some of his pride. Sylvanas, only seems pleased by his show.

“I’m still trying to decide what I should do with Thunder Bluff… Should I simply have your followers executed? Or should I burn it all to the ground?  _ Decisions, decisions. _ ” 

Baine freezes.  _ Too late, _ he realizes that he never once thought of the consequences for his people. He had been a fool, believing she would treat the Tauren fairly, but now because of him and  _ his need _ to redeem himself, his people would pay the price.

“You can’t do this!” He snarls, pulling on his chains, standing to full height. Even as he towers over her, she doesn’t flinch. She simply rolls her eyes and yawns at him.  _ He wants to kill her.  _

“ _ Can’t I? _ If they have aided and abetted you, then I as Warchief am perfectly entitled to do so. Treachery is still treachery,  _ mighty _ Chieftain.” 

He glares at her, he knows it’s futile. She’s so thoroughly beaten him. He was an idiot for ever thinking he was ahead of her in this game. Sylvanas seems to have been ten steps in front of them all the entire time. He slumps, guilt and shame bubbling hot in his belly. Sylvanas taps his horn. He freezes, he doesn’t need to look. He knows exactly what she’s trying to draw his attention to.  _ How can she possibly know? _

“It seems  _ you _ were already a step ahead. Do you think the little lion wept when he received your parting gift?” She jeers at him, digging her claws in deeper. “I can’t wait for him to learn of your death. His cries will be like the sweetest music. But not before you serve your _ final _ purpose.” Sylvanas reaches out and tugs on his chains, as if inspecting their strength. Seeming pleased she takes a step back, a wicked look on her face.

Baine feels a growing sense of dread.  _ Here it is _ , the point of this visit. Taunting him wouldn’t be  _ enough _ to satisfy her twisted personality. Sylvanas’s grin widens, as she looks down her nose at him. Despite their height difference, he’s never felt so utterly beneath someone in his life. She knows it, and she relishes in it. What foul purpose could she have concocted for him? Why did it have a cold sweat running down his neck?

“Since this is the end-  _ for you _ , let us do away with all pretences.” Sylvanas chimes out, her voice shrewd and mocking. Baine narrows his eyes at her, he bites his tongue, unwilling to make himself look more foolish than he already has. “You were  _ never _ above my suspicion. Nor have Saurfang’s exact movements and plans been _ anything but _ common knowledge and predictable to me.” She carries on, arching a brow at his shocked expression.

“Your movements were _ never _ secret. I  _ knew  _ that you would free Proudmoore, I  _ knew  _ you would join Saurfang’s rebellion. Just as I  _ know _ of your feelings for the boy king. I wonder what your friends would say if they knew?  _ Not that I really care. _ ” She casts him an unimpressed look, it could almost be mistaken for pity. Baine knew better though, she had not one ounce of feeling left in her. All she knew was rage, cruelty and hatred. She stands just out of his reach, infuriating him further.

“Didn’t you wonder why I didn’t just kill you on the spot, like that oaf Zelling?” She cocks her head at him, the first genuine gesture she’s made since her venture down here. Baine starts, he had assumed it was due to his position as a leader…  _ Had he been mistaken? _ She smirks at him, a sly look creeping up her face. It’s like his stomach drops,  _ had he been played once more? _

“Like I said, I already knew you were the…  _ mastermind _ behind Derek Proudmoore’s escape, that whole spectacle in front of the other leaders, well that was just for show. Zelling was just a pawn, it was clear from the onset he wasn’t fit to be among our ranks. Thanks to you, I had an excuse to rid myself of him.” She laughs then, cruel, cold laughter. “How does that feel? Knowing you led that man to his second death? It’s all the more amusing too, because you convinced yourself it was all for honour and undoing a wrong.  _ But we both know what it was really, _ you wanted to show the little lion you weren’t a monster, blindly following orders.”

Baine strains against his bonds. Sudden anger fills him. While he of course wanted Anduin to think well of him, he would never use others to achieve that purpose. He knew that no matter how he felt regarding Anduin Wrynn, the Horde had to come first. Maybe returning Derek Proudmoore had been a small selfishness, but in truth the thought had  _ never _ once crossed his mind. He only saw the suffering inflicted upon a newly risen forsaken, and had shared Thomas Zelling’s concerns and doubts. They both had known the risks. But for her to stand there and claim he had done it all for his own benefit! He can taste blood in his mouth, he had bitten his own tongue hard enough to draw blood.

Sylvanas snorts in amusement, watching his face carefully. Oh, he has words for her!

_ “You think you’ve won?” _ Baine snaps. “Derek Proudmoore is far from your grasp, Lady Jaina is safe from your blight. You can kill me. But you can not kill hope. As long as there are those willing to stand in the face of your tyranny, then you will never win.” Baine puffs out his chest, feeling assured in his words. It’s true, he may die here. But Saurfang still lives, Thrall still lives, Jaina still lives and Anduin still lives. She hasn’t snuffed out the whispers of rebellion. Maybe there will be those who see how brave Thomas Zelling was. Will follow on in his footsteps. He can go, knowing that all isn’t lost yet. 

Instead of the anger he expects to see on her face, Sylvanas’s grin only widens. Eyes almost blazing with smug satisfaction. His new-found courage quickly deflates under her unblinking stare. He swallows nervously, feeling very much a mouse corned by the cat, and now the cat looks ready to go for the kill.

“ _ Oh, but I am counting on it, dear Baine. _ I am counting on the old soldier, and that sense of honour you all cling to  _ so _ dearly.” She tugs on his horn, forcing his head down to her level. “ _ In the end don’t you find it amusing? _ Your pathetic need for honour will be your little rebellion’s undoing.” She releases him, causing a painful twinge down his neck. He grunts at the action, trying to right himself. She lets out another cold chime of laughter, turning to walk away. “Don’t disappoint me now.”

Baine feels as if she’s knocked the air from him. Her footsteps echo around him as she makes her way back to the door. Before pushing on it though she pauses, as if contemplating something. Baine watches her warily, not sure if he can handle any more  _ surprises. _

“Since this is the last time we will speak, I suppose it’s as good a time as any.” Her voice carries in the chamber, echoing as if she’s all around him. Baine throws a withering glare her way, she still has her back to him though. “You might do well to remember that it was _ your friend _ Vol’jin who appointed me as Warchief.” She turns to look at him then, her gaze piercing right through him. “By betraying me, you betrayed his dying wish.” Her expression turns victorious and without waiting for a reply she simply pushes on the old door and leaves him once more in the silence.

Baine stares at the space she had occupied only moments ago. His mouth is open and yet the words die on his tongue. No matter how much he tries to regain his composure he can’t. She’s beaten him again. She so thoroughly crushed his fighting spirit beneath her heel. Shame boils within him. _ He had failed. _ He had failed everyone, Saurfang, the Horde, the Tauren and Anduin. Now he will die,  _ and it will be for nothing _ , anyone that tries to rescue him will be snared in her trap, and he’s _ let _ himself become the bait. He  _ should _ have never acted! He could have been of so much more use, and he’s thrown it all away because of honour.  _ The fact she’s right leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.  _ Frustration takes hold, and he tosses his head back and bellows, furious with himself for crumbling so easily.

As he lets his head drop back down, no longer feeling like the proud Tauren Chieftain, Baine is left alone with his thoughts. He can only hope that Saurfang isn’t foolish enough to come himself. As he lets his eyes close the image of Anduin Wrynn, fills his mind.  _ Would Anduin mourn his passing? _ He could only hope his friend would stay strong, and that one of his advisors or spies would intercept any body part Sylvanas tried to send. He wouldn’t put it past her to cram it full of blight. Baine could not stand it, if he were used to hurt Anduin on top of all his other failures. All he can do is trust others once more, to make the right decisions that he could not.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
